Moonlit Melodies
by Lady Anaira
Summary: Sailor Moon drabbles and challenges that revolve around the characters of Sailor Moon
1. Chapter 1

The sunlight streamed in through the crystal windows and made her blonde her shimmer in the afternoon light as she glared from him under her lashes, _how dare he think he knows what is best,_ Serenity groused as she stared her husband down.

"Sere, my love, I know how much you want to do this but I must say no."

"Endy, I am not giving you an option."

She was angry he could tell and he knew it was his fault but in this he would not yield. _I don't want to hurt her._ What else was he supposed to say to that, normally when she gave him that attitude he caved in but this time he would not.

She had tried everything to get him to concede to her wishes but he had resisted all her attempts, she tried to kiss him senseless and she nearly had him but at the last minute he pulled away, she had tried her puppy eyes and unfortunately that hadn't worked. "Endymion, why do you refuse me?" She asked as she turned away from him, her anger beginning to get the best of her.

"Sere, calling me by my full name is not going to guilt me and neither are those puppy eyes you're so shamelessly trying to convince me with." He said holding strong to his conviction that what she was asking of him could not be done.

"Why won't you?" Serenity asked while she pouted tears swimming in her eyes. She didn't understand why he was being so mean. She had asked nicely and had even offered him something in return if would only do as she asked.

"Sere, you are pregnant and I don't want to hurt you or the baby." Endymion confessed he felt horrible she really wanted it and here he was denying her the only desire she had ever voiced since her pregnancy started. 

"Endy, you're not going to hurt us." She was frustrated why couldn't he just believe her?

"How do you know that?" He asked it with such an attitude that it made tears swim in her eyes and he felt immediate guilt.

"Will you stop being so adamantine in your beliefs, my love, it's just a damn massage." She yelled at him, would it really kill him?

"Sere, where did you learn that word?" He was shocked to say the least.

"It's called picking up a book, my love, as much as you think otherwise I'm highly capable of picking up a book and absorbing the material."

She watched as her husband and the High King of Crystal Tokyo fainted landing on his face. "I hope that hurt, it would serve you right for being so mean you crazy man. All I wanted was a damn back massage you're acting like I was being perverse." The only response she heard was a groan and she giggled, "Hopefully you don't get carpet burn considering we have to appear in front of the populace tomorrow morning."


	2. Chapter 2

It is easier to forgive an enemy than to forgive a friend. -William Blake

Friendship Lost

Mamoru glared at the door of his apartment, he wished a certain someone would get the hint and stop knocking on his door. He picked up his ringing phone, "What?" he barked as he ran a hand through his tousled midnight black hair.

"Chiba, you better shut up whoever is making that racket or I'm going to report you to the apartment manager." Mr. Sato from next door yelled into the phone.

Mamoru groaned, "That's just great. Now I have to answer the door." He stomped his way to the door and yanking it open glared at his former blond haired friend Motoki, "What do you want? " He asked angrily as he stepped away from the door and into his inner sanctum.

"Mamoru, you have to forgive me. I never meant for it to come out this way?" Motoki begged as he walked in after Mamoru. He just wanted his best friend back it had been two weeks since that fateful night and he had only himself to blame for this rift. 

"You never meant for it to come out this way? That's a load of crap and you know it." Mamoru said as he slammed his fist into a nearby wall. The rage he felt numbed the pain that he knew what show up later and he knew that Usagi would be worried about him and force him to go to the doctor and he wasn't looking forward to getting any shots.

Motoki flinched as he saw Mamoru's bloody fist as it pulled away from the wall. "Mamoru you're my friend and I never meant to hurt you. If you're going to be mad at anyone be mad at me none of this is Usagi's fault." Motoki exclaimed as he tried to reason with his friend. "You know Usagi would never betray you."

"You don't actually think I'd be mad at Usagi for something that you did?" Mamoru asked as he whipped around to face Motoki. "Do you think I don't know where Usagi's loyalties lie? She is my fiancée do you think I'd have proposed to her without knowing? I can't forgive you. You need to leave." His voice was weary as he looked at Motoki, his rage was slipping away and his sadness was starting to come through as he realized that he would never be able to trust this man again.

Then Motoki said something that made the rage inside Mamoru burn once again. "I'm sorry Mamoru I don't know what I was thinking at the time." His eyes were downcast he couldn't even look at him without feeling like the guilt was going to eat him alive.

"I know you weren't thinking because if you were you wouldn't have kissed your best friend's fiancée." Mamoru yelled even as Motoki flinched.

"I was drunk Mamoru." Motoki said as he tried so hard to rationalize his betrayal.

"That's no excuse she's off limits to you and you pushed the boundaries." Mamoru growled out. "What would you have done if she hadn't slapped you, if she hadn't pushed you off of her? Then what Motoki? Would you have taken that as a green light to continue? Did you even think of me and what I would feel?"

Motoki was beginning to feel like this was never going to be resolved. "So you can forgive that guy, Haruki but you can't forgive me?"

"It's easier to forgive him."

"How is that? He is your enemy; explain to me how it's easier to forgive him than me? You two have hated each other since he found out you were Usagi's boyfriend."

"Because he is my enemy I can forgive him. All he wanted was Usagi's love and he thought that if he kissed her that would give him an entrance into her affections. You though were my best friend; you knew what Usagi meant to me. You know how much I love her and you kissed her anyway." Mamoru glared at Motoki his blue eyes turning icy. "I shared everything with you and look at what you did; I should have never trusted you. Now leave, I never want to see your face again."

Motoki left the apartment crestfallen, he had tried to convince his former best friend that he had been drunk that he had never meant to cross the line but the truth of it was as Mamoru had said, and he had meant to give her that kiss. The drinks he had only served to lower his inhibitions and allowed him the courage to do what he had wanted to do for so long. Perhaps he shouldn't have drunk so much knowing Usagi was going to be around he had always harbored a crush on her. At least now he knew that Mamoru didn't blame Usagi for his mistake however it did still make him sad to realize he had lost two of his best friends because he had been an idiot. Mamoru was right it was easier to forgive someone whom you hated rather than to forgive the friend whom you shared all your secrets with.


	3. Chapter 3

One Day Soon

He watched as she walked into the arcade a bounce in her step as always. She was perhaps the most wonderful thing that happened to him. She sat on the stool beside him and ordered her customary double chocolate milkshake.

"You know if you keep that up, you'll never become a model." He said as he turned to look at her an excuse just to stare.

She smirked when she turned to face him. "Humph. Drop it Mamoru-baka. I'm too happy for you to ruin my mood today." Her happy blue orbs locked onto his and he lost himself in her seemingly endless gaze.

It was like being lost in a peaceful infinity, her gaze was his addiction, and he ran on autopilot. "What's got you in such a good mood?" His gently asked question seemed to throw her off, if her widened eyes were any proof.

"It's not like you would care…" she replied quietly as she grabbed her milkshake and walked away to sit with her friends at a booth nearby.

The moment shattered for Mamoru as his light walked away. However, he could not quite understand the happiness that shone in her blue eyes as he looked at her. It was not possible to describe the feeling that they gave him. If he so much as saw a similar color, it set his heart to beating and he remembered the fire that could shine there when she angry with him. They shimmered when she laughed and they positively glowed when she was happy. They brought to mind the color of the heavens at night when the stars shone at their brightest.

"So… what's your favorite color?" Motoki asked, his smile hidden behind a tanned hand as he watched his best friend moon over the ray of sunshine that had left him entranced by her beauty.

"Royal blue." Mamoru answered, his mind still lost in his own peaceful accord that she had created for him.

Motoki was quite shocked could it be that his reclusive best friend was getting ready to confess to his love for Usagi. "I thought it was green. Why blue?" Motoki asked as he wiped at the counter to keep himself busy while egging his friend closer to a confession.

The question caught Mamoru off guard, "No reason, sometimes people change." He coughed slightly, "It makes me feel at peace to see that color. Almost as if no matter what can go wrong, there will always be a light at the end of the tunnel."

"If you say so," Motoki said softly, "but can you tell me what brought about this change of mind?"

"You'll never understand." Mamoru said as he paid for his tab for the day and then with a last lingering glance at the light of his life and left the arcade.

"Perhaps Mamoru, one day soon you'll finally get the nerve to confess your love for Usagi." Motoki said softly as he shook his head at his friend's reluctance to see the truth before him. "Maybe one day soon, you both will see what the other is hiding."


	4. Chapter 4

Anger at lies lasts forever. Anger at truth can't last." - Greg Evans

The tears pricked at her eyelids and she swore angrily as she tried to blink them away, her raven hair flapped in the breeze as the sun blinded her violet eyes. "Damn Usagi for putting me in this position." she spit her best friend's name as though it was venom on her tongue. _If it hadn't been for her Mamoru and I could have, no we would have worked out. We were meant to be. Now they all say that she's the Moon Princess and he the Earth Prince her soul mate. Where does that leave me?_

"Rei-chan, wait please." Usagi's nauseously sweet voice called out to her from across the park gardens. "Please wait."

Rei heard the patter of Usagi's feet speeding up, it seemed the blond was determined to catch up to her. She felt the light caress of her friend's hand as it stilled her angry stride.

"You will listen to me." Usagi stated forcefully.

The anger and jealousy in Rei's heart swelled and overflowed against the walls she had built for this reason. Her hand lashed out of its own accord and the resounding slap stopped the two girls involved as well as nearby passerby.

Suddenly from seemingly nowhere two large male arms pulled Usagi towards a masculine chest. "There is no need for such violence Rei, she was only trying to apologize. She does not want to lose you." Mamoru's voice said gruffly as he held the silent Usagi against him.

"No need? She should learn to leave me alone. In fact she should stay out of my life. She ruins everything for me." Rei all but screamed at the man she loved.

"What is it you are really angry about?" Mamoru asked quietly, there was obviously more bothering the senshi of fire than she was letting on.

"You ask me what I'm angry about? You should be angry about the same thing yet you are not. Ask yourself Mamoru-san why that is?"

"I am not angry because I have no reason to be."

"Yes you should and you know it. We could be together if it wasn't for her." Rei declared as she unleashed the full force of her raging violet eyes on the tall man holding her best friend turned bitter nemesis.

"Is that so? Do you honestly think you and I would have worked out?"

"I know it."

"You are not angry about Mamo-chan and me being soul mates. You're angry about not having your own." Usagi stated softly within the confines of Mamoru's loving embrace.

"How dare you?" Rei sputtered as she raised her hand once more. When it really hit her, what was she angry about? Was she angry that Usagi and Mamoru-san where in love? In that moment though she knew she was truly only lying to herself. She wasn't angry about Usagi and Mamoru, she was angry because her own beloved was dead.

The memories forced upon her when Usagi was revealed as the Princess of the Moon had forced her to remember that the Dark Kingdom General Jadeite was once her lover in her past life and twice she had felled him. She resented herself for not knowing earlier, for not being able to save him if she could have. The truth was she felt guilty for having destroyed her own soul mate.

She sighed in defeat as the tears slid down her cheeks. Now she had more guilt for having raised a hand against her princess, "Usagi."

"It's alright Raye, I understand you were angry about the truth."

"There are no words for my actions, Usa-chan."

"None are needed, my friend, I'll always understand." Usagi said as she fled the safety of Mamoru's arms to embrace her dearest friend. "I'll always be here."

"Thank you Usa, for being my friend."

"Always." Usagi stated softly as she hugged the girl closer to her.


	5. Chapter 5

He watched as the love of his life stalked away from him, angry tears in her eyes, her long blond hair fluttering behind her. Once again, he had gone and done it and made her say the words he hated to hear: _"Mamoru-baka, I hate you, more than anything in this world."_

_More than anything… I hate you… more…hate you… than anything… _the words kept up an endless refrain in his mind. _What else can I do? How do I make her see the truth? Why can't I just tell her, no one else has any problem telling her anything. So why can't I just tell her three little words. I have tried_ nearly… no his mind whispered and he knew it was the truth. He had not tried to win her over or even show her how much he cared. He had walked into this situation already believing he was defeated. "Talk about self-fulfilling prophecies." he muttered to himself. It was not as if he did not want to find love, he just did not know how to go about it. His feet moved of their own accord back to his lonesome apartment, away from the incident that had broken his heart once more.

"Mamoru-kun!" A male voice called to him as walked away from the Crown Arcade more devastated than he had ever been. "Mamoru, stop!" the owner of the voice was persistent in its attempt to get him to stop.

He stopped abruptly, "What do you want Motoki?" he snapped at the blond haired man standing before him. _Can't he see I just want to be alone? Can't he tell I do not want to talk about this? I just want to let my grief out in private. I do not need a witness to my sadness._

"Mamoru, I heard what she said to you." the sadness that was reflected in his best friend's eyes had angered Mamoru. _How dare he feel pity for me? I do not need his pity, I don't need anyone._

"Don't pity me, it's not the first time she's said it Motoki." he was obstinate; he refused to show anyone the pain that was lurking inside him.

"I don't pity you it saddens me to see you this way. I know it's not the first time she's said those words, however, I also know how you feel about her."

"You need to stay out of this. You don't know anything about what's going on."

"I may not know what's going on but I know you're hurting both Usagi and yourself."

"A relationship between the two of us would never work out."

"You haven't even tried, Mamoru! You are assuming she would never love you and you have already given up. Stop wishing and do something about it."

"You don't understand wishing is all I have."

"You're my friend so I'm telling you that you need to show Usagi that you love her. Wishing for her love is only going to hurt you."

"You don't understand she deserves better than me. I am only living a lie!" Mamoru exclaimed as he shrugged off Motoki's restraining arm and ran towards his only sanctuary.


	6. Chapter 6

He watched her from across the ballroom, silver hair shimmering in the magic floating lights that decorated it. Her golden mask twinkled when she turned and he could see the intricate design of the diamonds. His feet felt drawn towards and he moved unerringly through the dancing bodies hoping that nobody saw who he was beneath his own mask. "May I have this dance, milady?" He asked as he tried to squash the nerves that had suddenly come upon him as she turned her blue eyes towards him.

"You may." Her voice was quiet and rich and he could tell that she was of nobility; however, he did not know exactly which of the nobles' daughters she could be. He had never seen any member of the court with silver hair. They danced several numbers when he asked, "Milady, what is your name?"

"My name…" She stuttered over the question and blushed as she looked anywhere but at him. "My name is Astraea. What is your name, Sir?"

He had the feeling it was not her true name but he was not willing to push her especially when she asked for his name. Which now that he thought about it would only be fair, however, he could not tell her his real name. "Oberon." Endymion, Crown Prince of the Golden Kingdom of Earth gave a small smile as he twirled his dance partner and resolved not to let her out of his sight.


	7. Chapter 7

Tuxedo Mask held the blond super hero known as Sailor Moon closer and the exhale she had let slip smelled of sweet, tempting chocolate. It was beginning to break his resolve. He looked into the depths of her endless blue eyes and was surprised to see that her eyes had slipped to half-mast taking on a dreamy quality. This was his moment and he was going to take advantage of kissing his secret crush.

"Sailor Moon!" a voice cried out, "Pay attention, we're in the middle of a battle and you're making gaga eyes at Tuxedo Mask!"

Tuxedo Mask turned to see Sailor Mars glaring at them and he frowned in displeasure that the raven-haired scout had seen fit to ruin his moment with Sailor Moon. "Take it down." He encouraged as he melted back into the shadows to allow her room to throw her tiara. He smiled as he watched her shout in her excitement, she turned to look for him, and he saw the disappointment that was etched onto his face echoed in hers.

He leaped into the night sky and de-transformed in a nearby alley, _so close, the smell of chocolate on her breath would have been heaven. _"Damn!" Mamoru muttered as he made his way into a convenience store and purchased a Hershey's bar, it seemed this would be as close as he would be getting to kiss her.


	8. Chapter 8

He haunted her dreams and her every waking moment, she tried to resist the tears that fell, but it was inevitable. The pain that was in her heart was more than she could bear for now. Luna had curled into her stomach and Chibi-Usa was sprawled against her side playing with the golden strands of her hair. Both were trying to bring comfort to their companion, as she lay broken.

Chibi-Usa watched as Usagi's eyes drifted close the exhaustion of the day finally taking its toll on the older girl. A tear slipped from her own eyes as she watched the pain that her mother's past self was going through. "Why would he do this to you, mama?" Her hand brushed her future mother's cheeks.

"Maybe you should sleep too." Luna stated as she moved towards her mistress' pillow.

"I can't sleep not with mama like this."

"She would appreciate your concern but as your mother she would much rather know you were well and safe."

"I know but I can see how it's hurting her."

"Mamoru probably did what…"

"No! It is not what is best for mama. He does not understand what he is doing to her, how it is breaking her. You were not there. You did not see how cold his eyes were or hear the lack of emotion in his voice." Chibi-Usa's tears began to fall faster as she tried to grasp the idea that at this moment in time her parents were no longer a united front. "Last night all she kept muttering about was how lifeless his blue eyes were."

"Chibi-Usa, there's nothing you can do…"

"Yes there is I can take care of mama now. If his eyes are lifeless then I will make sure that her blue eyes never lose their shine. I will not let him hurt her anymore."

Luna watched as the younger blond haired, blue-eyed girl curled in more against the young woman that would be her future mother.

_Author's Note: I know that in the anime Chibi-Usa has pink hair and red eyes but I've decided to make her more closely resemble her mother. I used some creative freedom of interpretation here. So please forgive me._


	9. Chapter 9

The sound of an unstoppable force of nature in the form of a certain blond meeting the immovable form of her raven-haired nemesis was louder than the nearby pedestrians believed it could be. Mamoru grunted as he fell and met the ground first coincidentally breaking the fall of the fair-headed pixie.

"I'm so sorry." Usagi began to apologize and then as she raised her head to look at the poor soul she now lay sprawled upon shrieked in outrage. "I should have known it would have been you." Usagi stood up quickly trying to put as much distance between her and the bane of her existence.

Mamoru stood up as gracefully as he could, "This has got to be karma," he said quietly as he looked down at the younger girl. "What a misfortune. I must have been a bad person in a previous life to rack up this much bad karma."

Usagi glared at him. "Karma, misfortune, do you really believe in all that?" Usagi sighed as she looked at Mamoru sadly, "I'll give you some words of wisdom, Mamoru-baka."

"You have words of wisdom? I highly doubt that." He snickered at the preposterous idea of Odango Atama having words of wisdom.

"Shut up and hear me out. _Here is the rule to remember in the future, When anything tempts you to be bitter: not, "This is a misfortune" but "To bear this worthily is good fortune."_ The fact that you mention karma and you are supposed to be the logical and rational one really does show how irrational you can be." Usagi walked away leaving Mamoru behind her as she made her way towards her destination.

Mamoru's ran a hand through his hair and whispered, "Did she just quote Marcus Aurelius?"


	10. Chapter 10

Mamoru pulled her hair free from the hairpins that created the buns he loved so much and buried his hands into it. He marveled at the softness that he now held in his hands and could not believe that he had ever made fun of her delightful strands.

"Mamo-chan, that tickles." She giggled and he smiled at her bell-like laughter. It was a laugh that no one heard. Before this moment, he had only ever heard her laugh like a hyena. Why did it always seem as though she was hiding behind a mask?

"Usako." He murmured lovingly into her ear as he ran his fingers across her scalp causing her to shiver at the new sensation and the endearment. "There is something I need to tell you."

"Yes, Mamo-chan?"

Mamoru tilted her head to the side and closed the distance until he was a hair's breadth away from her lips. "Usako, I lo…."

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The intruding wail of his alarm clock woke him from the dream of his secret crush. "Damn it, why is it always when I'm so close to telling her I love her or about to kiss her senseless." He let out a frustrated sigh, as he was a shaky hand through his hair. "Thirty more minutes." Mamoru decided resolutely as he hit the snooze button and tried to recapture his dream.


	11. Chapter 11

Sailor Moon jumped from the oncoming attack and felt the cold night breeze hit her derriere. _Damn these uniforms and their obscenely short skirts!_ Sailor Moon barely managed to jump once again when the monster decided to aim for her once more.

She felt arms surround her as they lifted her far above the battle and was comforted by the feel of warmth that radiated from her personal guardian angel. "Thank you Tuxedo Kamen-sama." She felt the rooftop beneath her feet as he set her down once more. "I am so grateful you were there."

Suddenly his arms were around her and his lips were on hers' with a passion that left her knees buckling under the intensity as suddenly as the kiss was initiated it was broken. "I'm sorry Usako but you know very well what seeing you jumping around in this uniform does to me."

"Mamo-chan, I can't help it. It is a part of the uniform and I can't help that it is so short."

"I know you can't help it but you have to realize that I can't help how I react to it or the fact that I would rather no one ever see you in something this short ever."

"Oh Mamo-chan, we have to get back the girls will need me soon." She felt his cape surround her and his arms held her close as he descended back towards the skirmish.


	12. Chapter 12

_An: The following drabbles are a part of something I call the Secret Admirer Arc. I hope that you enjoy them. Drabbles from Chapter 6 and so on are written for the UsaMamo 100 themes challenge. _

Usagi sat at her favorite booth with her friends at the Fruits Parlor Crown when Unazuki came towards them a small parcel in her hands. Unazuki gave a little smile as she stopped in front of the girls, "Is that from your secret admirer?" Usagi asked slyly as she looked at the older girl, her eyes filled with curiosity and wondering if Motoki would allow his younger sister to date.

"I wish Usagi-chan, but this is for you."

"What do you mean for me? Today is nothing special."

The red head handed over the parcel as she took in Usagi's flushed face. "It's not from me Usagi-chan; someone came in earlier and asked that I deliver this to you. Looks like _you_ have a secret admirer."

"Who was it?"

"He begged me not to say and I promised."

"Open it Usagi-chan." The girls cajoled as they watched their friend blush and stammer over the idea of having a secret admirer.

Her hands trembled as she slowly pulled at the glittery bright pink ribbon that tied around the small crisp white jewelry box. _It is too big to be a ring._ She thought numbly as she opened the box and was stunned to see a beautiful silver charm bracelet with a charm already attached. She heard her friends' gasp to see the beautiful pink crystal dragonfly charm that hung shining from bracelet. She lifted it reverently as she looked up at Unazuki, the question of whom her secret admirer could be seen shining in her eyes. Unazuki merely shrugged her shoulders at the younger girl.

"Here let me put this on your wrist." Rei said as she grabbed the bracelet in one hand and Usagi's wrist in the other.

Usagi could feel the weight on her wrist and smiled gratefully at Rei for her help.

Ami whom was sitting on her other side pointed to the box and said, "Usagi-chan, there's a note inside the box.

"Oohh... A love letter." Minako and Makoto said together as the sparkles in their eyes grew brighter.

Usagi unfolded the letter gently, wondering what her secret admirer could have to say to her.

_Dearest Usako,_

_I saw this charm and immediately thought of you. Do you know what the dragonfly represents? The dragonfly is a symbol of power, agility, and victory. This is everything that I wish for you. The dragonfly also represents maturity, which I see you gaining each day. It also represents self-confidence, which you radiate. I hope you can see what I mean my Usako; you are very much like a dragonfly. You are beautiful and though you appear fragile, you are anything but. You are stronger than you seem and I would give anything to be as strong as you, and to tell you how much I love you in person. I promise you will hear from me again, until next time, I love you Usako._

_Faithfully Yours,_

_A Secret Admirer_

Usagi's entire face was red by the time she was finished reading the letter aloud and was amazed there was someone out there whom could love her the way this man did.

"It sounds like someone has it bad." Unazuki smiled as the girls agreed with her. "I'll leave you girls alone now. I have to get back to work." She waved goodbye as she made her way through the tables to continue serving the other customers.

"Oh, Usagi-chan, you've gone and made someone fall in love with you. I wonder who it is." Minako questioned aloud.

Usagi fingered the small charm and was filled with warmth, she could not wait until she heard from her secret admirer again and it was not for the gifts. The idea of another letter that professed his love for her excited her.


	13. Chapter 13

Two weeks had passed since the letter and gift from her secret admirer and Usagi was sure that he had forgotten all about her and the love he professed for her. She watched her charm bracelet twinkle brightly in the sunlight that shone through the classroom windows and sighed in frustration as she wondered once more whom her secret admirer could be.

The knock at the classroom door did not even catch her attention nor did the movement of Haruna-sensei to answer said door. What did catch her attention was the small package that Haruna-sensei put in front of her. "Maybe this will brighten your mood a bit." The red-haired teacher said as headed back towards the front of the class to remind the class of their take-home assignments before they headed out of class for the day.

Usagi stared at the gift on her desk and wondered if it was from _him._ Could it be that he had not forgotten her yet? Could he love her still?

She opened the lid of the brightly colored box to find another small white jewelry box and a book. She opened the jewelry box even as the dismissal bell rang and in it were two small charms, a silver thimble with a red crystal heart and a silver acorn.

"They are beautiful but what do they mean?" Makoto asked as she stood beside Usagi's desk.

Ami's bright blue eyes looked at the smile that graced the face of their companion and was happy that the light in her friend's eyes was back. "Try looking in the box, Usagi-chan, maybe there is a clue as to what it could mean."

Usagi picked up the small sky blue leather bound book and in gold letter read the title, _Peter Pan._ "Why would he give me a book?" Usagi questioned as she looked at the girls.

Makoto merely smiled as she took the charms from the box and added them to Usagi's bracelet.

The added weight was slight as Usagi opened the book to find a letter tucked inside.

_Beloved,_

_You may wonder why I have decided to gift you with an acorn and a thimble charm. They do have a secret meaning of which you will discover if you read the book. I hope you do enjoy the story and are happy when you discover the meaning of these two particular charms. Usako, I love you much more than you realize and do hope that in time I can replace these two charms with the actual items they represent. Until the next letter, my love._

_Forever Yours,_

_The man in love with you_

"He wants me to read the story." Usagi said as she looked at the girls.

"Are you going to?" Ami asked quietly as she saw her friend put her stuff away and stood up to go the small book in her hands.

"Yes, I think I'll start right now as we head towards Rei's." Usagi said as she opened the small book outside the classroom and the girls flanked her.

Usagi had to admit that she was surprised to find herself immersed in the world of Peter Pan and did not realize how much time had passed until the tears in her eyes began to flow and the girls surrounded her in a group hug.

"What's wrong Usagi-chan?" Minako asked as the tears began to ebb.

"I know what the charms mean now."

"What do they mean?"

"They are kisses. Wendy wanted to give Peter a kiss but he did not know what that was and so she gave him her thimble and he gave her an acorn. His letter said that he wants to replace these charms with the things they represent."

"So he wants you to give him a kiss and he'll give you a kiss in return." Rei asked as her hand rubbed circles on Usagi's back.

"That's so sweet." Minako cooed as she flopped back onto Rei's bed.

Makoto looked at Ami and mouthed, "You knew, didn't you?" Ami's little nod was enough to satisfy the tall brunette. She smiled because their little blue-haired friend could have just as easily told her what the charms meant but had decided to allow her friend to find out for herself.

Usagi's mind wandered and began to think of the potential suspects that could be her secret admirer.


	14. Chapter 14

A week passed since she had received the kiss charms and the confidence and happiness she had felt then had yet to diminish. She was confident that her secret admirer truly loved her. The blue book was now a prized possession and held a place of honor by her nightstand, while the charm bracelet had yet to leave her slender wrist. Even Ms. Haruna had given a small smile when she had seen the newest charms that had been on Usagi's bracelet, seems even her teacher was well aware of what that particular combination was representative of.

Usagi was spending her afternoon at the Game Center Crown trying to beat the highest score on the Sailor V game. After her sixth death in a row she decided to make her way to the counter that Motoki was currently standing behind talking to the high school baka that was the bane of her existence. "Motoki-onii-chan." she called in a singsong voice. "Can I have a double chocolate shake?"

"Of course Usagi-chan." Motoki replied with a smile as he went to make her order. "Which reminds me Usagi-chan; somebody came in earlier and left a package for you."

"Already, it's only been a week." Usagi muttered underneath her breath.

"What was that Usagi-chan?" Motoki asked as he put her milkshake in front of her and then flourished from seemingly nowhere a small white box that Usagi was becoming increasingly familiar with.

"Nothing really, I thought he would have forgotten all about me but he hasn't."

"Odango Atama, do you have a secret admirer?" Mamoru asked.

"Zip it Chiba-san. I don't need you making fun of me."

"I wasn't, it was just a simple question. No need for you to get defensive, unless it's that little boy from your school that stares at you with puppy eyes?"

"No, it can't be Umino, he's dating Naru-chan, and he's lost what little interest he had in me." Usagi touched the crisp white box reverently, her chocolate milkshake forgotten.

"So who do you think it is?" Motoki asked as she opened the box timidly.

"I don't know but…" Usagi gasped as she picked up the dime-sized clear crystal disk.

"It's beautiful." Motoki said as he looked at the little red rosebud that was inside the crystal disk. "Look there's a letter."

"Here let me put it on your bracelet, so you can read your letter." Mamoru said softly as he held out his hand for the small charm.

She handed him the charm reluctantly, scared to break it or that he would make fun of her. She carefully unfolded the letter after he had clasped the disk onto her bracelet.

_Beloved Usako,_

_This charm reminded me of you and when I saw it, I knew that I must bestow it upon you. The rosebud represents purity and loveliness, both aspects that you represent a million times over for it was those exact qualities that I fell in love with. You have a purity of heart that most girls your age have already lost of which I am most proud of you. As for your loveliness, I speak of the loveliness that you carry inside of you as well as your outward beauty. Darling, though I confess I am scared of your rejection, I cannot stop hoping that one day your blue eyes will shine with a love that is only for me. I will continue to write you these letters until the day that I garner the strength to tell you face to face how much I love you._

_My heart is eternally Yours,_

_ Your Secret Admirer_

"That must have been some letter to make you blush that way." Mamoru remarked as he accepted the refill that Motoki handed him.

"Don't make fun of him." Usagi said defensively.

"I'm not making fun of him Odango Atama. I think a Secret admirer is a very romantic notion."

"He's right, you know, Secret Admirers are every girl's dream. I know Unazuki said that she wished she had one that was half as romantic as yours has been." Motoki held out a hand and asked, "Can I read the letter if you don't mind?"

Mamoru fingered the bracelet on Usagi's wrist. "If you don't mind Usagi, can you explain what the charms mean?"

"He said the rosebud is a symbol of purity and loveliness, the acorn, and thimble represent the kisses originally exchanged by Peter and Wendy in Peter Pan. The dragonfly symbolizes maturity, self-confidence, power, agility, and victory."

"So then his gifts have something to do with reminding him of you." Motoki said as he handed her back the letter.

"I remember the acorn and thimble from when I read Peter Pan. It's quite a heavy symbolism; I would assume it means he desires to kiss you and to be kissed by you."

Usagi blushed and gathering her school bag and tucking the jewelry box and the letter and tucking it into her bag declared, "I've got to go you guys. See you tomorrow afternoon."

Mamoru and Motoki watched as she disappeared as though the hounds of hell were chasing her. Motoki looked slyly at Mamoru and smirked, "If I didn't know any better Mamoru-kun, I would say that you were her secret admirer."

"Motoki, be serious. As if I could ever be Odango Atama's secret admirer?" 

"I am older than you Mamoru and I know how a secret admirer works."

"You're only a couple of years older than me."

"I'm also one of your few friends."

"Motoki…" Mamoru warned as he looked up at the older male.

"Don't Motoki me, Mamoru-kun, I'm well aware of how much you actually love that girl."

Mamoru shook his head as he continued to drink his soda, "I can't decide if you insane or if you've become senile."


	15. Chapter 15

Prompt #25: Caramel Apple

Usagi was lost in her own personal dream world as she and Minako made their way through Rei's school carnival. "Let's go to this booth." Minako said as she pulled Usagi along behind her towards the goldfish booth.

"Okay, we're going. Don't rip my arm off, Minako." Usagi chastised playfully as she walked faster to keep from being dragged everywhere by her friend.

"Excuse me miss." A blond haired boy tapped Usagi on the shoulder as the girls waited patiently for their turn.

"Yes?" Usagi's head tilted, she did not know this young man and wondered if he wanted to cut in front of her.

"A guy told me to give this to you." He pulled a familiar looking jewelry box from his pocket as he glanced around nervously. His eyes avoiding contact with hers'.

"A guy, so this isn't from you?"

"I'm sorry miss; I can't tell you who asked me to. He did say that if you asked to tell you that all would be revealed in due time."

"Thank you." Usagi said as she took the box from his hand and watched him bound away. She wanted to see if he made his way back to her secret admirer but he became lost in the hustle and bustle of the carnival.

"I'm guessing it's another charm for your bracelet." Minako said as she ushered a couple of younger kids in front of her. She was much more interested in her friend's gift than in the booth. "Let's go sit on the bench. We don't want to interrupt the flow of the line."

"Sure." Usagi whispered, when he had approached her she had wondered if the young man was her secret admirer with how nervous he was. Then he told her that everything would be revealed in due time.

She sat down with Minako providing a comforting support beside her and slowly opened the box to smile slightly. Nestled in the box was a smiling caramel apple charm that she had just seen several booths back.

"Usagi-chan, isn't that the…"

"Yes, it is. It's the charm I was admiring at that handcrafted jewelry booth a while ago."

"You realize what this means, don't you?"

"That he was close enough to overhear me gushing about this cute little charm."

"It is so beyond romantic."

"It is but I can't believe he was right there and I didn't see him." Usagi looked around at the people that surrounded them and knew that he was out there somewhere and she had no idea as to his identity.

"Is there a letter?"

"No, not this time but I don't think I need one this time do you? I think this tells me just enough."

"Maybe so but his letters are undeniably romantic."

"Yes they are but I wonder who it could be? Who could possibly love me this much?" 

"I don't know but you have a keeper there when you finally do meet him." Minako said as she stood up and watched Usagi clip the newest charm onto her bracelet. "Let's get back to the carnival before Rei says we didn't support her school enough."

_An: Can anyone guess who the blond haired young man is?_


	16. Chapter 16

_Prompt #64: Secret_

The blond haired young boy looked at his companion, "What do you see in her?" His blue gray eyes searched the countenance of the older boy that he aspired to be like

"What do you mean?" the older boy asked as he stopped to look at the boy beside him. His facial expression was serious but there was a twinkle in his eye. _I think I know where this is going._

"She's not what I picture seeing you with." The younger boy's voice was timid, afraid that he would offend his role model.

_I knew it. _"May I ask who you can picture me with?" Dark blue eyes twinkled with mirth; he had enjoyed this secret fascination with this girl for so long.

"I can see you with a tall raven haired girl who is both graceful and mysterious, someone who is just like you, Mamoru-senpai." The words rushed, as though the young one thought saying it faster would cause less offense.

Mamoru chuckled as he continued to look at the charms in the jewelry case. "I asked you to help me because you've been following me around and I figured if you knew me the way you think you know me that you would understand."

"I don't follow." He really did not although what he said was true; he had followed Mamoru around enough to think that he thought he knew his senpai well even though Mamoru was in his second year in high school and he was just a first year junior high student.

"Usagi-chan is a force of nature…" Mamoru began before his young companion interrupted. 

"A force of nature? That doesn't sound very flattering." Blue gray eyes turned to Mamoru questions shining in his eyes.

"It doesn't, but that is what she is. She comes into your life like a bolt of lightning and bursts into your life." His eyes zeroed in on a cute charm. "She's like the sun and brightens your day whenever she is around. She doesn't mean to but she does." Mamoru flagged a sales clerk over.

"May I help you?" She asked pleasantly.

"Yes, can I have this one, please?" Mamoru asked as he pointed out his newest gift.

"Of course, I think the special lady you have in mind would love this." She went to ring it up and put the box in a small white box

"I hope she does." Mamoru knew that she more than likely would after all it was just perfect for Usagi.

"Is that why you like her?" the younger boy asked trying to understand his mentor's description of the girl.

"No that is why I love her. Have you ever heard the saying that opposites attract, Asanuma-kohai?" Mamoru paid for the charm and then made his way to leave with Asanuma following on his heels.

"Yes, but I…" Asanuma brushed his hair back from his eyes the way he had seen Mamoru do so often.

"That's what happened here. Usagi-chan may be my complete opposite in every way imaginable but I can't ever see myself with anybody but her." He made his way to a nearby café to start preparing everything.

"So why not just tell her? Why go through all this hard work of being her secret admirer?"

"Usagi and I had a very rocky beginning. If I confess my love, I would doubt she would believe me. After all if someone made fun of your hairstyle and everything else you did would you believe them if they confessed their love?"

"No I would think it was a joke."

"Exactly Asanuma-kohai, I have to convince her that I love her, hence the secret admirer angle. She needs to understand that I truly do love her and it is not a joke. Now if you will give me a moment, I will have this new charm and letter ready for you to deliver today."

"Very well." Asanuma agreed as he perused the menu.

_An: How many of you knew who the blond haired boy was before I revealed his name? Yes, Asanuma is the young man from the carnival in the previous chapter. If you have read the manga you'll recognize him. If not then I am sorry but it just proved irresistible to use this young man as the decoy from the other characters knowing just who Usagi's secret admirer is. I hope you all enjoy this chapter._


	17. Chapter 17

_Prompt #17: Ice Cream_

Usagi made her way home after a trying day at school. She had been trying so hard to be a better student but no matter what she did, she failed. Her mother was going to be disappointed when she saw the fifty on her test. Sure, it was a step up from a thirty but not that great of a step up. She hesitated outside the door of her home and steeled herself for the dressing down she was about to get.

As soon as she stepped inside, she heard her mother's voice. "Usagi is that you, sweetheart."

"Yes, mama, I'm home."

"I thought you would be at the arcade today."

"No…"

Ikuko Tsukino stepped out of her throne room, the kitchen, with a spatula in hand and into the living room and looked at her daughter. "What's wrong Usagi?" Her blue eyes narrowed in on her daughter, her own golden hair shimmering in the afternoon light.

"Nothing is wrong."

"Don't give me that. You arrive home instead of going to the Arcade and then walk in here looking mopey. What's wrong, honey?" Her blue eyes widened as her mind clicked on what could have happened, "Usagi, how did your test go today?" She had seen her daughter studying for that test and she was proud that she was finally maturing.

"Here." Usagi said simply as she handed her mother the much-despised test.

Ikuko saw the bright red fifty and felt sympathy stir inside her heart. "Follow me." She made her way back into the kitchen where she had been baking cookies. "Sit down and have a cookie."

Usagi did as she was told. "You're not mad at me?" She was curious; usually her mother yelled at her for her horrible grades and never allowed her to have sweets when she brought home a bad grade. Then she would be kicked out of the house screaming until her mother relented and allowed her back in.

"I am not mad. I saw how hard you studied for this test." Ikuko stated as she went back to rolling out the dough and cutting shapes into them. "Have you ever wondered if maybe a tutor would be best?"

"You think I'm that helpless."

"No, I think that your sensei's approach at teaching may not appeal to you."

"Ami-chan has tried to tutor me, but she…"

"Tends to speak and it goes right over your head."

"Yeah, it's something like that. How is a tutor going to help where even one of my best friends can't?"

"People learn differently, sweetie, and it would benefit you if we found someone who could instruct you the way that you need." Ikuko turned to smile at her daughter. "Take some cookies to your room and there is something there that should cheer you up."

"What?"

"A young man came by earlier bearing a gift for you. He said it was from a secret admirer and he was the delivery boy."

"What did this delivery boy look like?"

"Blond hair, blue gray eyes, taller than you and quite young. He said his senpai was insistent that it was delivered today."

"That's the same boy who delivered the other gift. I wonder who his senpai is."

"Why didn't you tell me you had a secret admirer?"

"Daddy." That one word was enough to convey her message.

Her mother's smile was knowing, "Of course. I will be up later before your dad comes home and you can tell me all about this secret admirer."

"Yes, Mama." Usagi made her way up the stairs; a plate of cookies and a small glass of milk her companions. She put her items on the small table that was in the center of her room where she did her studying and saw the white box with gold and blue ribbons decorating it. "I wonder what you got me this time."

She sat down to admire the box and felt a thump as a black cat landed. "What is that Usagi-chan?" Luna asked as she made her way onto her mistress' lap.

"It's another gift from him."

"Well open it silly girl." Usagi giggled, it seemed even Luna was excited to see what gift she had gotten this time. "Usagi-chan, is that a…" Luna was dumbfounded when Usagi had opened the lid to reveal what was underneath Sitting atop a letter was a smiling face ice cream charm.

"I think it is Luna. Does he know me or what?"

"I think he might. Are we sure he isn't some kind of stalker?"

"I think I would have gotten some creepy phone calls and some even stranger gifts than this Luna. Besides if he was a stalker he would know who I really was wouldn't he?"

"You have a point, Usagi, he would have given away that he knew you were Sailor Moon by now." Luna was proud of her young ward for having figured that out by herself. She watched as Usagi clipped on her newest charm and began to read the letter.

_My lovely Usako,_

_I couldn't help but be reminded of you when I saw this particular charm and I knew that it was needed for the charm bracelet I've noticed you now wear on wrist. It warms my heart to know that you like my gift enough to allow it to grace your wrist. I hope that someday soon I will be able to tell you how much I truly love you without fear of rejection. May you love this charm as much as you love the actual treat._

_Forever Yours,_

_ Secret Admirer_

Luna looked at blushing face of her young charge. _Whomever this man is he has managed to make Usagi fall in love with him without knowing who he is. I doubt that she would ever reject his love. I just hope he gathers the courage to finally confess his love in person._


	18. Chapter 18

Prompt #62: Rainbow

_My Secret Admirer,_

_ You have my complete attention. I am convinced of your love. Will you tell me who you are? Maybe face to face I can discover if I could love you in return. We should meet; I wish to know who it is that can love me with such complete devotion._

_Sincerely,_

_Tsukino Usagi_

Mamoru stared at the letter that lay innocently upon his desk. He had never anticipated a response from the blond pixie that had stolen his heart. His blue eyes glanced up at Unazuki. "She left this with you?"

"I think she thought I would deliver it to the errand boy you have been using who would in turn leave it with you."

"She doesn't know the gifts are from me does she?"

"Of course she doesn't. Asanuma-kun and I have been extremely careful not to let any clues about your identity drop. I think she's getting curious."

"I'm not ready."

"Are you ever going to be?"

"I don't want her to think this is some kind of twisted joke."

"Mamoru-san, I've seen the way that girl stares at you when you're not looking. She adores you even if she's too afraid to admit it to herself."

"Do you think so?"

"Mamoru-san this will have to end sometime. You cannot go through life being her secret admirer. Eventually the truth will have to be revealed."

"What if she hates me for it?"

"I doubt that. A little longer Mamoru and if you don't tell her, I'll tell her for you."

"Unazuki-chan!"

"I'm not kidding." 

"Fine, only give me a little more time."

Usagi stared long and hard at the letter that had come with the little rainbow charm she had received. She had been hoping that her letter would give him some hope and that he could reveal his identity to her.

_My only love,_

_ Usako, how you have turned my world upside down. Your letter has given me _

_reason to hope that someday soon you may love me as I love you. However, my precious, you must give me some time. My heart would not be able to move on if you rejected me. You are the light in my dark world. The rainbow that gives me hope when the storm has ended that it will be a brighter day. I ask for just a little more time and I will gather the strength to tell you who I am. _

_I love you more each day,_

_ Your Secret Admirer_

Usagi clipped on the little rainbow charm and with a nod to Unazuki, "A little more time is what he asks for and that is what I'll give him. He deserves that much if he's going to put his heart on the line."

Unazuki smiled at the young girl, grateful that she had understood his silent plea. _Do not choke, Mamoru-san. If you do not tell her soon I am more than sure there are others whom would gladly confess their love._


	19. Chapter 19

Prompt #45: Cape

It was delicate, it was beautiful, and it was a powerful reminder. She looked at the innocent miniature red and black cape that she had spent so much time wrapped in whenever she was rescued. Whoever her secret admirer it was obvious that he had been close enough to hear her gushing about the masked crusader known as Tuxedo Kamen. The charm was perfect down to the last detail.

"Usagi-chan is that what I think it is?" Makoto asked as the other girls crowded around the young girl whom sat at the Sailor V game.

"Wow, it's a perfect replica."

"Usagi-chan what if he's a stalker."

"Ami-chan!" the other girls admonished their logical friend.

Usagi's eyes read the letter again.

_My Little Bunny,_

_I saw this and knew that you of all the girls in Tokyo would adore this. I also know that you would appreciate this gift more. I hope that someday I could live in your heart as beloved as he does. If you could speak of me with the same adoration and devotion as you do, Tuxedo Kamen then I would be the happiest man alive. Soon my love, I will reveal myself to you and hopefully you can see past my shell to the man I am and the man that I can one day become with you standing by my side. My heart is forever yours'. Usako, my love, I wish for nothing more than your love._

_Eternally Yours,_

_Secret Admirer_

"Are you going to respond again?" Minako asked seriously.

"I promised I'd give him time."

"Usagi, are you having feelings for this man."

"I don't know, maybe…" Usagi saw Ami's disapproving stare. "I can't help it. He's so sweet."

"You don't know him. He could be any kind of person."

"Have some faith Ami."

"I think you have too much faith in humanity, Usagi-chan."

"I refuse to judge him while I don't know him. I will give him the benefit of the doubt."

Unbeknownst to the girls another pair of blue eyes had widened as Usagi had confessed to a possibility of falling in love with a man that was her secret admirer. _Soon Usako, very soon I'll confess my love directly to you._


	20. Chapter 20

Prompt #90: If the Shoe Fits

Mamoru stared at the tiny charm that lay in the palm of his hand. _Would this be too obvious?_ A tiny replica of the shoe she had thrown at his head, several times to be exact. "Is it too obvious?" He asked looking at his accomplices.

"Maybe…" Unazuki began.

"What is it supposed to mean?" Asanuma asked, as he looked closer at the tiny shoe.

"The shoe she's tossed at his head." The girl giggled as she thought of the moment when Usagi had done just that.

"She's hit you on the head with a shoe?" The middle school student was not happy with this information.

"The first time was a klutz attack." Mamoru tried to explain away.

"First time?" _There was more than one time? _The blond male wondered if his senpai was a masochist.

"He's asked for it sometimes." Unazuki said as she remembered what Mamoru had said that deserved having a shoe chunked at his head.

"Are we thinking the Cinderella theory?" Asanuma asked the red haired female. 

"He's never put the shoe on her foot. He pretty much tossed it back into her lap." 

"It would have been the perfect chance."

"You aren't helping." Mamoru's head hit the table as his hand clenched around the innocent charm.

"Maybe she won't understand the connection."

"We will just have to see."

It was a strange charm, Usagi stared at the tiny shoe that was clipped to her bracelet and wondered why he had only sent the charm but no letter this time. _What was the shoe supposed to mean?_ Usagi sighed and looked down at her swinging feet on the stool and then back towards the tiny charm. It looked just like the shoe she was wearing. It was somewhat cute that he had paid enough attention to what she wore that he had picked an item that she usually wore. Usagi smiled and was happy that she was the center of attention in his world at least. _Hopefully, we will meet someday soon. I don't know how much longer I can go without knowing who you are._


	21. Chapter 21

Prompt #74: Two Halves

_Beloved,_

_I am presenting you with the key to my heart, to show you precisely how much power you hold over me. This is one-half of the charm and until I can present to you my heart in person, I will hold on to that half of the charm. Not much longer, my love, soon I will reveal myself to you and risk the rejection that I most fear. Precious, my love for you grows stronger with every passing day. I hope that when we come face to face you will understand my fear and find it within yourself to accept both the heart and the man behind it._

_I love you,_

_Secret Admirer_

Usagi held the letter close to her heart and could feel the stirring of emotions within her and she knew that she was falling for this mystery man. _Can I love someone whom I have never met?_ Usagi was not sure but she did know that she was beginning to feel something for this man whose heart she owned. "Just don't make me wait too long." She whispered as her eyes misted over with unshed tears as a smile graced her lips.


End file.
